


Interlude - Toys

by IrenkaFeralKitty



Series: All Hands On [12]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Derogatory Language, Double Penetration, M/M, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Pack Feels, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex Toys, Spitroasting, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, omegaverse delta, omegaverse gamma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrenkaFeralKitty/pseuds/IrenkaFeralKitty
Summary: Sexy encounters in the "All Hands On" series - Hobbie smiled. He couldn’t bring Wes and Wedge here for Tycho but he could provide the next best thing.





	Interlude - Toys

A flash of anger suddenly roared through the packbond and Hobbie’s head snapped up as Tycho snarled and visibly stopped himself from hurling his datapad across the room.

“They’re going to be late,” Tycho snapped before Hobbie could ask what was wrong.

“Who are?”

“Wedge and Wes.”

Hobbie blinked. “Problem with their mission?”

That made Tycho pause briefly. Sighing, he nodded. “Apparently. And Wedge’s message just said it would be a while before they rejoined the fleet.”

Inhaling slowly, Hobbie took a few moments to process what Tycho had said. Beyond a few conversations whispered in the dark, they hadn’t discussed the tenuous, stretched tethers linking them to their packmates and serving as their only hint that Wes and Wedge were doing okay. Fear had plagued them both that they’d end up injured or captured as they carried out strange missions with Wraith squadron

“Confirming they’re alive isn’t nothing,” Hobbie said, putting down his own datapad.

“I know, I just…” Tycho’s voice drifted off and a pall of darkness fell over his thoughts even as he folded in on himself.

This had to be related to _Lusankya._

“We were supposed to be all together,” Tycho finally admitted in a small voice. “We were united for a few days but then Wedge pulled us apart again to go create Wraith Squadron… and now they keep leaving us.”

“It is terrible,” Hobbie agreed. “Once we get Zsinj, though-“

“There are times I hate the New Republic.” Stress scent began to emanate from Tycho’s body. “First, it was the Emperor. Than Sate Pestage, Shadowspawn, Isard, and now Zsinj. There’s always another warlord we have to fight, another reason for the New Republic to tear us apart.”

Hobbie bit his lip at the obvious bitterness filling Tycho’s voice. “It’s getting better,” he insisted. “You know Wedge and Wes aren’t happy about the separations. As soon as the Wraiths can operate completely independently, I know Wedge will ask Ackbar to stop splitting us up.”

Tycho was silent, sitting hunched over and clutching at his elbows with his hands. “I’m just so scared we’re going to lose someone. We’ve lost so many already.”

“It scares me too.”

They say quietly together, each in one of the two small chairs Tycho’s quarters had come with. It was slightly larger than the unit Hobbie had initially been assigned so they’d piled into it together. It was a tight fit but worth it to have the proximity they both craved. When Wedge and Wes on board the _Mon Remonda_ , they all crammed themselves into Wedge’s quarters, but it felt wrong when they were absent. It wasn’t home.

An idea struck Hobbie and made his eyes flicker over to the small box jutting out slightly from one of the storage niches above the bed. He took his time thinking through it, turning the idea over to make sure it would work. His gaze lingered on the bed, double-checking the space he had to work with.

He smiled. He couldn’t bring Wes and Wedge here but he could provide the next best thing.

“Hey. I have an idea.”

* * *

 

Tycho let himself be pushed down onto the bed once they returned from the refresher. They were now both thoroughly clean and more than ready to implement Hobbie’s plan.

The gamma kneeled between Tycho’s sprawled legs and leaned forward to kiss him. Their mouths met and slowly began to move together. A shudder ran through Tycho as Hobbie cupped the back of his head, pulling him closer. His entire body was tingling in anticipation.

Hobbie didn’t rush. He took his time exploring Tycho’s mouth, tongue moving in ways Tycho couldn’t mimic that set of sparks inside him. Meanwhile, his hand began to move, threading through his hair and lightly massaging his scalp.

The he slid his hand around, drifting down Tycho’s neck to reach his chest and Tycho broke away, crying out softly as a new shudder ran through him.

Looking more than a little smug, Hobbie kissed him again before pulling away. He lowered his head, moving down Tycho’s throat and holding his hips in place as the delta began to moan and twist beneath him. He was already incredibly aroused and that energy was starting to build into a frenzy.

Hobbie nipped at his pulse, teeth just barely grazing supple skin before he pressed a kiss in the middle of Tycho’s chest. Leaning back up, he began to massage well defined pectoral muscles, fingers just barely grazing hard nipples. He continued downward, then, stroking flexing abdominals and teasing Tycho’s sides before taking hold of sturdy hips once more. Hobbie lowered his head, licking across and around Tycho’s belly button.

Then his hands slid down, grabbing thick thighs and hoisting Tycho’s pelvis into the air. Hobbie’s mouth wrapped around his hard cock and sucked hard, bobbing his head and caressing him with his tongue until Tycho came with a yell, hips jerking as he spilled his seed.

Hobbie grunted, then moaned around the cock in his mouth. His throat swallowed as he let out pleased sounds. He drank down all the essence Tycho had to give him and sighed happily when Tycho finished coming and his cock slipped free.

“One more, I think,” Hobbie said with a smirk. Lowering Tycho back onto the bed, he took his cock back into his mouth and began to suck once more.

“Ah, kriff,” Tycho whimpered at the sudden feeling of overstimulation. Hobbie had plenty of experience winding up his infamously easily stimulated sex drive and his cock was already returning go full hardness in Hobbie’s mouth.

He thrust up into that wet heat as best he could but when he tried to grab Hobbie’s head to better direct him, the gamma intercepted his hands and pinned them to the bed. With his hands restrained and legs suddenly trapped under Hobbie’s body, all Tycho could do was writhe beneath him, his miniscule thrusts the only additional stimulation he could get on his cock and his ears filled with the soft, wet sounds of Hobbie sucking him off. Force, but Hobbie loved having his mouth stuffed full.

As promised, Hobbie kept going until Tycho was wailing beneath him, hips having lost all coordination. He came with a whimper, cock buried deep in Hobbie’s throat. The gamma pulled back while he was still coming, keeping just the erupting tip in his mouth so he could taste the seed Tycho was releasing.

A single drop of come trickled out of Hobbie’s mouth when he straightened up. He looked down at Tych, panting and limp beneath him, then slid two fingers into his wet slit.

“Now you’re ready,” he said with satisfaction. And then moved and he thrust inside.

Tycho gasped as he was impaled, legs spasming and his back arching. Hobbie immediately began to thrust in and out of him, giving him no quarter. His big cock was quickly soaked with Tycho’s slick and the wet sound of penetration filled the room.

All too soon, though, Hobbie pulled out. He picked up one of the toys Tycho had picked out earlier and slid it inside the delta, thrusting and twisting the modestly sized artificial shaft around inside him. Then that too was removed from Tycho’s body.

Hobbie leaned forward, holding the dildo in front of Tycho’s face. Obediently, he opened his mouth, moaning when Hobbie slid it in. The shaft teased his throat for a little while, giving Tycho plenty of time to revel in the flavor of his own slick as he took it deeper and deeper inside his mouth.

“On your knees,” Hobbie instructed once Tycho was easily taking the toy all the way to its base. “And get it on the wall.”

Carefully holding the dildo in his mouth and desperately breathing through his nose, Tycho rotated around and climbed to his knees. He shuffled forward and craned his neck as he neared the smooth bulkhead behind the bed. Hobbie reached around him, helping to lock the dildo onto the wall. Once in place, Tycho pulled off of it with a gasp.

Hobbie only let him relax for a few moments. Grasping his jaw, he pulled him forward again and Tycho sucked the dildo back into his mouth. He grunted around the silicone toy when Hobbie thrust his cock back inside his waiting cunt.

For a minute or so, Hobbie just fucked him. His cock plowed in and out of Tycho’s hungry body, driving him forward onto the dildo, which Tycho eagerly sucked on. It had been a while since he’d been spitroasted and Tycho closed his eyes so he could better enjoy himself.

The way the dildo attached to the wall forced it to extend outwards at a ninety-degree angle and Tycho had to angle his own head to suck on the artificial shaft. He’d also licked it clean of all his juices, leaving him with just the faint taste of the artificial sweetener that flavored the toy.

Shifting behind him, Hobbie suddenly paused, and set the box of toys down on Tycho’s back, using him as a work surface. Tycho groaned and went still, the fake shaft buried deep in his throat and Hobbie’s cock completely filling his cunt. There was a rustle as Hobbie dug around inside the box and fresh excitement ran through Tycho as he speculated which new toy is packmate would select. He’d left this one for Hobbie to chose.

Before deploying a new toy, Hobbie got rid of the back and leaned back, pressing the opening of a tube of lube at Tycho’s asshole. He squeezed slightly and some of the slick substance coated Tycho’s ass and slipped inside. Hobbie then began to lazily thrust into Tycho’s cunt while he began to press his fingers inside. More lube was added as he stretched and manipulated Tycho’s tight ass until Hobbie had four fingers pumping smoothly inside him.

Pressing forward on Tycho’s ass with the hand still buried inside Tycho’s rear entrance, Hobbie pulled out of his cunt, making the delta groan around the toy in his mouth at the lost contact. He waited, nerves pricking, for his cunt to be filled again.

The dildo Hobbie began to press against his cunt was unfamiliar at first. The tip was tapered in an inhuman shape, then swelled wide with rolling bumps and ridges. It took awhile to take the toy inside him. Hobbie kept fucking him with his fingers while his other hand worked the dildo nonhuman shaped dildo deeper into him.

Tycho groaned around the fake shaft in his mouth and rocked eagerly back and forth. He pressed backwards onto the dildo, moaning as he felt every ridge, bump, and ripple rubbing inside him. Then Hobbie thrust forward with his hand, driving his fingers deep to tease his prostate and to push him back onto the fake omega shaft in Tycho’s mouth.

Finally, the toy knot began to press against him. This toy didn’t inflate, so the knot was already at full size, just small enough to push inside and hold itself in place.

Muffled grunts and other sounds dame out of Tycho’s mouth as he worked his hips backwards. His world had narrowed until it solely encompassed the waiting knot and he was desperate to get it inside himself. He rock back again and again, trying to relax his wet cunt while the dildo pressed itself against his hungry opening.

Finally, the knot managed to push into him and Tycho actually came off the dildo attached to the wall so he could howl in pleasure. Hobbie kept thrusting with the dildo buried inside his cunt, pulling it out and pushing it back in over and over again. Each thrust opened Tycho up and he wailed helplessly as he was filled. With one final hard thrust, the final few centimeters of the knot and toy drove into him and Tycho shuddered as orgasm swept through him. His cunt squeezed hungrily around the dildo, trying to milk come out of it.

As Tycho’s heart rate began to slow, he collapsed forward, panting as he rested his head against the wall. Pleasure continued to race through his nerves, leaving his body tingling all over.

The fingers still buried in his ass suddenly crooked and Tycho gasped and went rigid as his prostate was teased.

“Fuck my ass Hobbie,” Tycho begged as he pushed backwards. “No one’s used me there in so long.”

“I was hoping you still wanted that,” Hobbie replied, pleased. He pumped his fingers a few more times, briefly spreading them slightly so he could feel Tych’s ass stretching, then pulled them out. There was a brief rustle of a sanicloth being used and then the sound of lube being squeezed out of the waiting tube.

Anticipation sparked through Tycho as he felt Hobbie shift into position. The gamma pressed on the dildo still buried in his cunt.

“Still want this in you?”

“Absolutely,” Tycho whimpered as he squeezed around it.

“That’s going to make your ass so tight,” Hobbie groaned and then his cockhead was brushing against Tycho’s ass.

The delta whimpered and pressed his temple against the wall, imagining what Hobbie was seeing right now. He knew his ass was firm and toned, and that his scars had begun to fade some since he’d first revealed them to Wedge almost six months earlier. The dildo buried in his cunt would be a rubbery solid presence pressed flush against his body, the dark blue color standing out against his skin. More important, his asshole would be dark and shining with lube, waiting eagerly to be filled again.

Tycho felt himself choking as Hobbie began to press into him. Force, he felt huge. It wasn‘t just how long it had been since he’d been filled this way or how the dildo inside him would be applying pressure to his cunt. Hobbie’s cock was just big and it demanded full submission to be taken.

The cockhead fully entered him and Hobbie just kept driving forward, steadily pushing more of his cock into Tycho’s practically virginal asshole. Small whimpers began to leak out of Tycho, impossible to stop, as pain warred with pleasure at the intense penetration. Hobbie stopped after a while and just waited, hands idly stroking Tycho’s buttocks.

All he could do was pant into the wall as he struggled to accommodate Hobbie’s cock. He almost felt like his asshole was going to tear from how big Hobbie was.

“You look gorgeous,” Hobbie suddenly said. “You always look beautiful during sex but this is something else. I can see how red your mouth is from sucking on the cock in front of you and you should have seen how well your cunt stretched to take the dildo. You’re such a hungry little whore, aren’t you?”

“Fuck,” Tycho whimpered. His body spasmed, squeezing around both the dildo and Hobbie’s cock, drawing a low moan out of the gamma.

“Whores like you love to be filled up, don’t they? To have a cock in every hole demanding your attention. You just want to spread your legs and be used, don’t you? We should get you some proper clients, make some credits off your sluttiness. We could even film it and sell it, double our credits.”

Tycho began to rock backwards, trying to get more of Hobbie’s cock inside him. The gamma wasn’t as comfortable at dirty talk as Wes was (none of them were, really), but he always underestimated how good he was at it. The agreed upon terms made Tycho whine as Hobbie continued to describe how they could make credits off him.

“The main flaw, though, is that we’d have to share you,” Hobbie murmured into his ear as he thrust more of his cock inside Tycho. “We like have a pack whore, after all. Whatever we want to do, you do it. You spread your legs, offer up your cock or mouth, and do whatever we tell you to. I’m not sure your clients would be able to properly appreciate you.”

Sobbing, Tycho rocked back harder, trying to get the rest of Hobbie’s cock inside him.

“What do you think, Tycho?”

“I- I-” It was hard to find coherent thoughts as he fucked Hobbie’s cock. “I don’t want clients, I want to keep being your whore,” he finally moaned. “I’ll do whatever you want, just keep fucking me, please.”

“The whore wants to be fucked?”

“Yes!”

“The whore wants more?”

“Yes, please, please, give me more.”

“Go back to sucking cock and I’ll consider it.”

It was a scramble to find the dildo again but once he did, Tycho attacked it with gusto. Sloppy wet sounds filled the air as he desperately licked and sucked it. He moaned, whimpering helplessly, as he deepthroated the toy, letting the shaft fill his throat.

Behind him, Hobbie just watched for short while, watched as he sucked on a dildo stuck to the wall like it was a fountain of eternal youth and as he rocked back onto Hobbie’s cock, trying to take the final bit of his length.

Hands tightened on his hips. Hobbie’s pulled back, his cock almost gliding out of Tycho’s body. Trying to look behind him without losing the cock, Tycho managed to twist his head around just enough to barely catch sight of the intense expression on Hobbie’s face.

They waited and Tycho was suddenly achingly aware of how heavy his balls felt and how painfully hard his cock was. He really was a whore wanting to beg for more.

Hobbie grabbed his hips and yanked him backwards as he drove forward. Tycho screamed as his packmate fully sheathed himself. Before he could adjust, Hobbie pulled back and did it again. He began to fuck Tycho hard and fast, almost mindlessly driving himself towards orgasm.

Tycho had to struggle to stay upright. He still had the dildo in his mouth and he couldn’t suck anymore, not with Hobbie pummelling his ass. He kept his mouth open instead, and his throat relaxed so he could be skullfucked by the omega shaft. (This was, after all, why he’d chosen this specific toy.)

“Kriff, such a tight ass,” Hobbie groaned as he fucked away. “I love your ass, Tycho, love being inside you. I love you, so much.”

The accidental drop from character was all it took to drive Tycho over the edge. He wailed as Hobbie’s driving cock set off a thermal detonator in his ass and the toy knotted in his cunt sent plasma hot sparks of pleasure shooting up his spine into his brain. His cock erupted, shooting ropes of come all over the bed.

Hobbie responded to the orgasm with his own, driving his cock as deep as he could as he reached his own peak. His cock pulsed inside Tycho’s ass, unnoticed by the delta still in the thralls of his own ultimate pleasure.

The gamma felt clumsy and raw as he collapsed backwards, but he was still alert and quickly managed to catch Tycho as the delta began to collapse. Hobbie carefully laid Tycho down, dragging a pillow over the sizable wet spot on the bedsheets, and leaned down to check on him.

Tycho’s face was bright red and he was still twitching and shuddering from the intensity of the scene and his orgasm. Taking a deep breath, Hobbie reached between Tycho’s legs and pulled the dildo free in a single smooth motion. This made the delta sob and a small spurt of come leaked out of his cock before he went limp.

Their disposable cleaning cloths were waiting in the storage niche that had previously held their toy box and Hobbie began to rapidly clean away first the come spilling out of his body. Healing gel was applied to Tycho’s ass, then tossed away, as was the dildo. Hobbie paused to unlatch the shaft affixed to the wall and added it to the pile on the floor. He would take of cleaning all of those items later.

For now, he focused on curling up next to Tycho, warming his body and providing him with a sense of safety and security as they lay beneath the bedclothes. He had water waiting for them both, as well as lip balm, for when Tycho was ready for it.

They lay together for almost half an hour before Tycho began to unwind. Hobbie hummed under his breath the whole time Tycho pressed himself against the gamma, stroking his back through the blanket, and sharing love and affection through the packbond.

“Hobbie,” Tycho rasped finally and the gamma immediately responded.

“Tycho, hi. How are you?”

“I’m… I’m okay, I think.” Everything felt so muddled.

“Here, this will help.” Water and lip balm were offered and accepted, though Tycho couldn’t stop clinging to Hobbie.

It took another hour or so before Tycho felt his brain starting to function normally again. “Hobbie,” he said again, but with more intent and understanding behind it.

“Hey, I’m here,” Hobbie said quickly. He gently squeezed Tycho’s hand. “I think that one got away from us a little bit.”

“Just a bit,” Tycho said slowly, blinking into the dimly lit room. “It was good, but… I don’t think I’ll be okay with that level of dehumanization again.”

“I’m sorr-”

Tycho rolled onto his side and pressed a finger against Hobbie’s lips. “It’s okay. It was fine at the time and I would have stopped it if necessary. I just think that, as I get more used to being with all of you again and running scenes again, that it might become a problem. I didn’t think of it then but now, it reminds me of, well, being imprisoned.”

Hobbie sucked in a shaky breath, looking more than a little anxious, but he nodded in understanding. “Okay. Is there anything I can do now to help?”

Smiling, Tycho wrapped his arm around Hobbie’s waist and tugged him down so he could rest his head on his shoulder. “Just lie here with me.”

“I can do that.” Hobbie pressed a kiss against Tycho’s crown. “I love you, Tycho. You mean the galaxy to me, and to the others.”

Craning his head upwards, Tycho pressed a kiss to Hobbie’s lips. “I love you too. Thank you for that. It really was incredible.”

Hobbie hummed happily and tightened his own hold on Tycho. “Whatever you need, beloved, I’m here for you.”


End file.
